


Whatever Transpired Between Them

by indigorose50



Series: Defies All Description [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Feelings Realization, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Dorothea has very important things to talk to the Emperor about- and gets a bit distracted when she opens Edie's study door.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, minor - Relationship
Series: Defies All Description [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959583
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Whatever Transpired Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> More for this saga! This time, we get Dorothea in on the fun! Let's see if she'll catch feelings.
> 
> No real need to read the other stories before this one, unless you ALSO crave platonic Edelgard and Hubert.

There have only been a handful of times when Dorothea was intimidated by Edelgard. Their first meeting had been one such time; Dorothea was proficient in handling noble stuck ups but royalty was another game. Princess Edelgard had been cordial— a little  _ too _ formal for speaking with someone her own age but appropriate for her station as house leader. Dorothea had hidden her nerves behind her usual diva persona and dubbed the princess “Edie” in that same instance. Even as Hubert’s jaw worked through the perceived disrespect, Edelgard had just chuckled and said she looked forward to Dorothea’s company.

Another time had been just after Edelgard revealed herself as the Flame Emperor. The Imperial Army had swarmed the Holy Tomb, and Edelgard, axe in hand, had admitted to her nom de guerre. Dorothea could still recall shaking in her boots and watching Edelgard’s form across the tomb blur behind tears. 

Compared to those moments, today should be a walk in the gardens. But Dorothea still found herself pausing outside Emperor Edelgard’s study door, sheaf of papers in hand, attempting to steady her breathing. This topic was important to Dorothea and she had to make sure it was taken seriously. She would be speaking to  _ Emperor _ Edelgard, as opposed to her Edie. Dorothea straightened her spine, smoothed her face of any sign of frayed nerves, and knocked.

“Who is it?”

Oh great, Hubie was in there too. Or rather, at this moment, Minister Vestra. 

“It’s Dorothea!” She called, wincing at the sing-song quality her voice always seemed to take when declaring herself. 

“Come in,” came Edelgard’s voice. 

_ Professional, stern, do not take no for an answer. _ The advice from Ferdie cycled in Dorothea’s mind as she pushed open the door. 

And promptly fell away when she caught sight of the Emperor and the Minister.

Edelgard’s study was a comfortable room with tall windows spilling natural light onto warm wood furniture and handsome bookcases. Under one such window was a three-seater sofa complemented by a matching low table. 

Hubert sat at one end of the sofa, leg crossed over his knee, elbow propped on the armrest as he read a letter. The end table beside him held a mix of open and unopened letters as well as an empty cup of coffee. Laying against his side was Edelgard. She was stretched out across the rest of the sofa, her boots barely touching the other armrest. A thick book lay open on her chest. Hubert’s free arm was resting over Edelgard’s shoulder, gloved fingers playing with her hair. They were dressed rather informally— without their usual jackets or capes. Edelgard was even missing her crown. Both looked up at Dorothea as she entered but didn’t untangle themselves. 

“Uh,” Dorothea began. Then her mantra returned and she cleared her throat. “I can come back later if you two are busy?”

“No, please.” Edelgard gestured to one of the armchairs on the other side of the low table. Dorothea sat and kept her eyes on her papers so they wouldn’t drift over to Hubert’s hand, which had not stopped its ministrations. “Is there something you needed, Dorothea? You look unusually serious.”

Dorothea lay her papers on the table. “I want to talk to you about the orphans.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow but it was Edelgard who spoke. “The orphans?”

“Yes. The orphans this war is creating. The Empire started the war, so it only makes sense we should be the ones to lend a hand. Starting with our own here in the capital.”

Edelgard cast her eyes over her shoulder to share a look with Hubert. Whatever transpired between them caused Hubert to remove his arm and Edelgard sat up. Both shifted forward on the sofa, setting aside their letters and books. Edelgard folded her hands on her lap. “Very well. Let us talk.”

The words came easier the longer Dorothea spoke. It helped that her proposal was neatly outlined in her notes, and she slid papers over to Edelgard whenever she thought she was being unclear. Hubert nodded occasionally and read a few pages over Edelgard’s shoulder; Edelgard asked a few qualifying questions— but otherwise they let Dorothea say her piece, for which she was grateful. 

“It certainly sounds possible,” Edelgard said at last when Dorothea was finished. “And I agree it is important to handle this sooner rather than later. I hope you will allow me time to look over everything? I want to give this proper consideration.”

“Of course!” Dorothea all but shoved the rest of the papers into Edelgard’s hands. Every moment of planning had been so worth it for this. A weight lifted from Dorothea at the thought of orphans just like her being taken care of, getting off the streets, having a warm bed, and the assurance of a meal and clean water every day.

Hubert eyed the papers as Edelgard gathered them up before turning to Dorothea. “I mean no offence but— this seems rather well put together. Did anyone assist you in planning this?”

“You can’t let me enjoy my moment?” Dorothea teased. Now that the important business was done, she felt herself slip comfortably back into her usual self. “If you must know, Ferdie was very happy to help me figure out how to say what I wanted.”

“He did well,” Edelgard said, scanning a few pages. Hubert hummed in what could be agreement or contemplation. 

“He was happy to help,” Dorothea went on. “He always buzzes louder when someone  _ asks _ for his assistance.” That comment received twin looks of puzzlement and Dorothea giggled. “Never mind. Private joke. So, Edie, let me know if you have any other questions. I really want to do right by these kids and if I can help in any way, just say the word.”

Edelgard smiled and Dorothea felt a spark of pride run through her. “I will, Dorothea. It’s clear you’re passionate about this. I will keep you involved every step of the way.”

Dorothea beamed. “I’d like that.” She stood and pat wrinkles from her skirts. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. I think it’s time to drag Bern out of her room for lunch.”

They bid her farewell as she turned for the door— but Dorothea found herself hesitating. She glanced back. Hubert and Edelgard were bent over the final page of Dorothea’s proposal. As she watched, Hubert pointed to a line and Edelgard leaned closer to read along with him, the two practically cheek to cheek. This didn’t seem to bother them. In fact, Edelgard said something low to Hubert and he smirked in reply, knocking their heads together teasingly as she giggled. 

“Is there something you two are hiding from us?!”

The words were out of Dorothea’s mouth before she could think twice about them. She could almost  _ feel _ Ferdinand cringing at her utter lack of professionalism. Edelgard and Hubert looked around at her, leaning slightly away from each other to do so. “I’m sorry?” Edelgard prompted with raised eyebrows.

“You two! I’ve acted out couples on stage that sit further apart than you! Even in meetings with the generals, it’s like you can read each other's minds. And now you’re like—” Dorothea waved her hands at them, “—  _ this _ in the privacy of your own study! Are you hiding something from the rest of the Strike Force?” 

If this were an opera, Dorothea was sure Hubert and Edelgard would blush and stammer out excuses or loudly question what _ exactly _ she was implying. 

None of that happened. 

Instead, Hubert let out a sigh. “You and I have already discussed this, Dorothea.” Edelgard’s gaze snapped to Hubert in clear surprise but she did not interrupt. “I thought I made my feelings clear to you— that is not how Lady Edelgard and I operate.”

“I remember,” Dorothea said, crossing her arms. “But I don’t buy it.”

“It does not matter if you believe me or not.” Hubert turned back to the papers, gathering them up. “What I’m saying is true.”

Dorothea bit her lip, wondering if it was pushing her luck to say more. It was just too tempting now that the topic was being openly discussed. Edelgard made the choice for her by taking the papers from Hubert with a nod of thanks and looking to Dorothea. “Does our behavior bother you, Dorothea? You and I often act just the same. Only yesterday evening you fell asleep on my shoulder.”

“That’s…” Dorothea trailed off with a thoughtful hum. “I suppose it’s similar,” she admitted. 

Hubert stood. “I’m glad that settles the matter for you. Now, I believe you had a recluse to harass?” He offered a hand to Edelgard, who took it and let herself be guided to her feet.

Dorothea fixed them one last hard stare. “I do. But if I find out you two have been lying to us this whole time I… I will be cross for several hours!”

“Understandable,” Edelgard said with a giggle at Dorothea’s dramatics. Hubert merely rolled his eyes.

With that, Dorothea made her exit. She wasn’t convinced completely but Edelgard made a strong argument. It was common for Dorothea to wind her arm around Edie’s when leaving meetings after all. And to playfully steal a spoonful of her peach sorbet, and surprise Edie during difficult days with a shared pot of bergamot tea even though Dorothea could barely stand the stuff, and for Edie to offer to buy her new clothes when the weather turned, and…

Well, it couldn’t mean anything, right? If Dorothea and Edie could do those things without being romantic partners, surely Hubert and Edelgard could be just as close without anything else going on. 

For just a moment, out of curiosity, Dorothea tried to picture Hubert and Edelgard before the altar, hand in hand. Not for the eyes of the Goddess they hated so much. Maybe, as long as Dorothea was imagining anyway, they were in front of their lost Professor. 

It did not seem… right, somehow. And Edie smiling lovingly up at Hubie like that sent a shock of jealousy through Dorothea, the likes of which she had rarely felt. 

Dorothea shook herself and pat both cheeks to snap herself out of it. She was still loitering outside Edie’s study door for goodness sake! Time to stop thinking of such trivial things— she had come here to help the orphans after all.

Heart beating widely, Dorothea marched off. Bern could wait. She had to tell Ferdinand the good news. And maybe, after a glass of wine, they could discuss something else. 


End file.
